Tootsie Roll
by SkyLeinz
Summary: Short CIBBY One shot. Carly plus Gibby plus Tootsie rolls equals LOVE? o O


**TOOTIE ROLL**

It was late in the afternoon when Spencer suddenly burst through the Shay's apartment door, surprising Carly.

"HEY," He exclaimed, making Carly jump in shock. "I'm back from the store!"

"Spencer," She started, holding her chest. "You scared me!"

He dropped the large box on top of the kitchen counter with a thud, making Carly curious.

"What's in the box?" She asked as she turned the TV off and strutted towards his big brother.

"A box," He said smugly.

She chuckled lightly. "What's _in_ the box then?"

"Stuff," He smirked.

"Spencer!" She scolded him, slightly laughing. "Tell me."

"You _really _wanna know?" He asked.

"Yes,"

"You _REALLY_ wanna know?"

"Yes, now tell me!"

"Okay, okay," He chuckled as he opened the box. "See for yourself."

She looked at the box only to reveal a stash of chocolate candy. "Cocoa-flavored Tootsie Rolls?"

"What?" He asked as he looked at the box. "NO! I specifically asked for the fruit flavored ones!"

"But Cocoa flavor is great." Carly said as she took unwrapped one and put it inside her mouth.

"Yes, but I'm making a big Tootsie Roll sculpture and I wanted to use the fruit flavored ones!" He wailed. "Now I have to go out and buy the correct ones!"

He grumpily stomped towards the door. "Be back whenever."

"Whatever!" She laughed as she heard the door closed.

She grabbed ten pieces off of the box and plopped down on the couch as she resumed watching Girly Cow.

* * *

><p>After a couple of minutes, there was an audible knock coming from the apartment door. Carly popped another Tootsie Roll on her mouth and stood up to answer it.<p>

"Hey, Carly." It was Gibby.

"Oh, Hey Gib!" She smiled. "What brings you here?"

"Spencer texted me earlier today that he wanted my help in building a sculpture, so I came by." He explained.

"Ah," She nodded as she let him come inside. "He just went out to buy another box of fruit flavored Tootsie Rolls."

"Fruit flavor?" He asked.

"He bought the Cocoa one by mistake and he needed the Fruit flavored ones in order to make the sculpture." She explained further.

He gave her a questioned look as Carly shrugged.

"So, these tootsie rolls here aren't needed anymore?" He asked.

"Yup," She laughed. "I've been eating them since Spencer left."

Gibby smirked as he unwrapped one and ate it. "I know what we can do with these tootsie rolls."

She gave him a confused look. "What?"

"A tootsie roll log!" He exclaimed.

"Excuse me?"

"You know a tootsie roll log. You stick bunch of unwrapped tootsie rolls and make a long log."

"Ah," She nodded in understanding.

He smirked at her. "You game?"

She laughed and walked towards him. "Oh, I'm game alright."

* * *

><p>It was almost evening wherein they finished building the tootsie roll log. It was only a foot long but it was 3 feet wide.<p>

"There, all done." Carly announced as she placed a tootsie roll on her mouth. "What now?"

"We eat them, of course!" Gibby exclaimed.

Carly laughed as Gibby leaned in and started eating the log without using his hands.

"Oh, it's on!" Carly laughed as she joined in, placing her hands behind her back like Gibby, and started munching down.

It was down to five tootsie rolls and neither Carly nor Gibby moved any further.

"Um," Gibby stared at Carly. "You can have them."

It must have been awkward for Gibby if they both leaned in and maybe bump their lips to one another but not to Carly.

"No, we should at least finish the game." She said as she placed both of her hand on the kitchen table.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Well, yeah." She chuckled. "We're just eating, remember?"

"Yeah," Gibby faked smile. "Just eating."

_Not if I eat those pink lips of yours first…_ Gibby thought

"Now, come on!" She giggled as she started eating.

Gibby chuckled as he dug in. But when it came to just one, that's when the awkwardness started.

Carly cleared her throat. "You can have it."

"No, you should have it."

"No, I think you should have it." Carly picked it up and handed it to him but he took her hand in his and moved her hand towards her.

"Here's the deal, you bite half of it and then I'll have the rest. Sound good?" He asked.

Carly looked at their hands and then straight to his eyes and nodded slowly. She took a bit of it and when she was done, Gibby moved her hand towards her mouth and eat the rest, liking Carly's hand in the process.

Carly giggled. "That tickles."

Gibby smiled shyly as he reluctantly let go of her hand. "Sorry."

They looked at each other's eyes and didn't even move and inch. Just as when Gibby started to lean in towards her, Spencer slammed the door open.

"I'M BACK!" He exclaimed. "And I bought the right flavored ones!"

He noticed Gibby's presence as he dropped the box. "Oh good, you're here. Come on, Gib!"

Gibby tore his gaze away from Carly as he followed Spencer but not before winking at Carly.

"Spencer should buy more Cocoa flavored tootsie rolls as often as he could." He said as he disappeared from Carly's sight.

"Yeah, he should buy those more often." She said to no one in particular, with a smile plastered on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a short one shot CIBBY filled story. Me and my friend PolarPurple actually made a challenge to each other. We both gave each other 20 words and must pick one of the words there to make a Cibby one shot. :D Yeah, I dunno if this is any good but it's worth a try :D<strong>

_**[SkyLeinz]**_


End file.
